Reggie's Heartbreak
by Lemonly
Summary: Trent breaks Reggie's heart.  Will it finally be time for Twister to tell her how he feels?


Reggie ran into the Rocket house and up to her room, slamming her bedroom door closed. Trish and Sherry were close behind, Sherry stopping to close the Rocket's front door before following Reggie's path.

"Reggie," Trish called gently through the door, "Come on, open the door."

"Please," Sherry begged, "We're not going to let you go through this alone."

"Just leave me alone." Reggie's voice was barely audible through the door and the two girls shared a look before going downstairs to gather up every breakup food they could.

"What's up with Rocket Girl?" Otto asked, seeing the girls heading into the kitchen.

"She and Trent had a fight." Sherry replied, dialing the number of the pizza place.

"She and Trent always fight." Otto responded, still not understanding.

"This one was bad, Otto-man." Twister informed his best bud, "She was crying."

"Reg _doesn't_ cry." Otto shook his head.

"Well, she did. And she's hurt, and angry; and if Trent calls, she's not home and you don't know where she is." Trish instructed, turning Reggie's phone off.

"How did you get—?"  
>"She dropped it."<p>

Shortly after, the pizza arrived and the two girls made their way up to Reggie's room, their arms full of junk food.

"I hope she'll be okay." Twister said, watching the girls disappear into Reggie's room.

"She'll be fine. You know how she is with break-ups; she'll bounce back." Otto shrugged, "…I hope."

….Meanwhile….

"We got pizza, and chocolate, and soda. We tried to get ice cream, but your brother at the last of it and put an empty container back in the freezer." Sherry said as they walked into their best friends room.

"I thought you guys were having a date weekend." Reggie said softly, not looking up from the box that sat in front of her.

"Well, you need us more than we need each other. This trio's needs come before this duo's needs, remember? We promised you that when we first got together." Trish responded.

"I just don't know what happened. I was the perfect girlfriend. I forgave him all his transgressions—even the ones that involved him cheating me, drunk OR sober. I spend all the time that I could with him, yet he would still accuse me of cheating. I even forgave him when he would hit me when he lost his temper because I was spending too much time with the guys. I just don't know what happened." Reggie sobbed, beginning to rock.

Trish and Sherry immediately wrapped their arms around her and tried their best to comfort her, hiding their shock at what she had just said.

"He's scum, Reg." Trish told her, no other words coming to mind.

"He hated when I spent time with Lars. He _really _hated when I spent time with Twister. And I tried not to spend so much time with them. But me and Lars have had all our classes together since eighth grade and we _always_ work together on projects 'cause it's convenient. And Twister's Twister; I couldn't stop spending time with him if I wanted too. He's always been there and he always will be there."

At this point Reggie was crying again. Her best friends tried their best to try and calm her down, but nothing worked. Not long after, Reggie was asleep. The girls laid her down on the bed and quietly exited the room.

"Is she okay?" Twister asked when they reemerged downstairs, his worry etched on his face.

"She'll be okay." Trish replied, "She's sleeping and it'll take time for her to be fully better, but she'll be okay."

"What do you mean 'it'll take time'?" Lars asked, having come over to check up on her after overhearing the fight.

"Trent did quite a number on her." Sherry replied softly, "He cheated on her numerous times, he hit her—she didn't say how often. She's so hurt right now and it was _so _scary to see her being the one to lose it."

"He what?" Otto demanded, he and Lars turning red with anger.

Twister didn't say anything, just ran up to Reggie's room. He knocked gently before entering the room.

"Hey, Reg." he greeted softly, knowing she wasn't really sleeping.

"Twist?" she sniffed, not moving.

"Yeah, it's me." He entered the room and softly shut the door behind him. The site of Reggie curled up on her bed, silently crying, broke his heart and he quickly walked over to the bed.

"Hold me?" Reggie quietly asked.

"Yeah." Twister whispered with a smile, laying and pulling her close.

"Don't leave me?" Reggie softly asked, pressing her face into his chest.

"Never." Twister whispered into her hair, "I'll never leave you."


End file.
